Disney XD (Hungary)/Programming
This is a list of programming broadcast by the Hungarian television channel Disney XD. Current programming Daytime *''The 7D'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''DuckTales'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''My Life Me'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu'' *''Sanrio Boys'' (Hungarian sub only) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' Nighttime *''Childrens Hospital'' *''Clone High'' *''Hunter x Hunter'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' *''O'Grady'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Samsonadzes'' *''Shadowhunters'' Former programming As Jetix Jetix Mornings *''A Treasure in My Garden'' *''The Adventures of the Little Koala'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Bunnytown'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Maple Town'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Out of the Box'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Popples'' *''Size Small'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' TBA. Jetix *''6teen'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Beyblade'' *''The Biskitts'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Braceface'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Cardcaptors'' *''Carl²'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Chaotic'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Cybersix'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''DuckTales'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''El Tigre'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Get Ed'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Grossology'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jewelpet (2009)'' (Hungarian dub only) *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Melody's Magical Adventure'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pokémon'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (original series) *''Pucca'' *''Recess'' *''Robotboy'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rugrats'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Total Drama'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Underdog'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wayside'' *''The X's'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' Jetix at Night *''.hack//Roots'' *''.hack//SIGN'' *''American Dad!'' *''Baby Blues'' *''The Big O'' *''Blood+'' *''Blue Gender'' *''Code Geass'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''Death Note'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Futurama'' *''Naruto'' *''The Oblongs'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''The Simpsons'' *''South Park'' *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' *''Tenchi Universe'' As Disney XD Daytime programming *''6teen'' (2010-12) *''Aaron Stone'' (2010-12) *''All Grown Up!'' (2010-11) *''Atomic Betty'' (2010-13) *''Beyblade'' (2010) *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' (2010-13) *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' (2013-14) *''The Biskitts'' (2010-11) *''Bobby's World'' (2010-11) *''Braceface'' (2010) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2010-11) *''Carl²'' (2010-11) *''ChalkZone'' (2010-12) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2010-11) *''Cory in the House'' (2010-11) *''Crash & Bernstein'' (2012-15) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2010-11) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2010-11) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2010-11) *''El Tigre'' (2010-11) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2010-17) *''Get Ed'' (2010) *''Grossology'' (2010) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2010-13) *''I'm in the Band'' (2011-13) *''Invader Zim'' (2010-14) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2010-13) *''Jewelpet (2009)'' (Hungarian dub only) (2010) *''Jewelpet: Magical Change'' (Hungarian dub only) (2016-17) *''Jewelpet Happiness'' (Hungarian dub only) (2014-15) *''Jewelpet Kira Deco'' (Hungarian dub only) (2013-14) *''Jewelpet Sunshine'' (Hungarian dub only) (2012-13) *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' (Hungarian dub only) (2011-12) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2010-11) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2010-14) *''Ketchup: Cats Who Cook'' (2012-14) *''Kickin' It'' (2012-15) *''Kirby Buckets'' (2014-17) *''Lady Jewelpet'' (Hungarian dub only) (2015-16) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2010) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2010) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2010) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2010) *''My Melody's Magical Adventure'' (2010-11) *''Nana Moon'' (2014) *''Nano Invaders'' (2015) *''Ned's Newt'' (2010-14) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2010-13) *''Pepper Ann'' (2010-12) *''Pokémon'' (2010-15) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (original series) (2010-14) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' (2013-17) *''Recess'' (2010-12) *''Regular Show'' (2010-17) *''Robotboy'' (2010-11) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2010-11) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2010-17) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2010-11) *''Three Delivery'' (2010-11) *''Total Drama'' (2010-15) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2010-17) *''TRON: Uprising'' (2013-16) *''Wayside'' (2010-15) *''The X's'' (2010) *''Zeke and Luther'' (2010-12) Nighttime programming *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2010-12) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2015-16) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animaton'' (2014) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (2010-12) *''Naruto'' (2010-11) *''The Oblongs'' (2010-11) *''Prison School'' (2016) *''Purgatony'' (2018) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (2010-12) *''Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (2010-12) *''South Park'' (2010-12) *''Super Milk Chan'' (2013) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (2010-12) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2010-12) *''Tenchi Universe'' (2010-12)